The objective of this research is to develop an antibody which will recognize the mouse liver glucocorticoid receptor to the exclusion of all other cytosol or serum proteins. Mouse liver glucocorticoid receptors will be partially purified by a combination of ammonium sulfate precipitation, ion-exchange chromatography and DNA-cellulose chromatography. This partially purified preparation will be used to make antibodies. Antibodies will be raised by injecting mice with the crude receptor preparation. The mouse's spleen, which contains the antibody-producing cells, will then be removed and the spleen cells hybridized with cells of an established myeloma cell line. The resulting antibody-producing hybrids will be cloned and tested to determine which clone produces anti-receptor antibody. Cells of this clone will be grown and the antibody they produce used in the immunohistological subcellular localization of the receptor by the Horse-Radish-Peroxidase method.